


Hiatus

by Nestra



Category: Community
Genre: Character of Color, Gen, Male Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestra/pseuds/Nestra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troy and Abed have some thoughts about being on hiatus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiatus

"Oh, my god," Troy whines. "Being on hiatus is so _boring_."

"It's better than being cancelled." Abed feels obligated to point this out. "Actually, hiatus without a return date is worse than being cancelled, because then you're just stuck in limbo. If you're cancelled, you know for sure."

"I am so good at doing the limbo."

"Not better than Annie, though."

"No." Troy sighs happily. "Annie is the best at the limbo. She's bendy."

"Hiatus would be more fun if you could do the limbo," Abed says. "And then you got cancelled in the middle of it, so you had to stay bent under the stick forever."

"Wow," Troy says. "Hiatus limbo sounds hard. And kind of existential."

_Troy and Abed do the limbo!_


End file.
